This Invention pertains to the field of casting alloys, specifically alloys of Copper containing elements for catalytic enhancement of hydrocarbon fuel burning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665 to Brown discloses a device for improving the combustion efficiency of liquid fuels, which contains an internal casting of a disclosed alloy composition which reportedly has catalytic properties on hydrocarbon fuels. The disclosed alloy is a mixture of nickel, zinc, copper, tin and silver. The alloy is formed by melting together copper, tin and silver at a temperature of 1800.degree.-2100.degree. F., then raising the mixture to 2600-2800 degrees F. and adding nickel and then raising the mixture to 3200-3400 degrees F. and adding zinc. Since zinc has a vaporization point of less than 1665 degrees F. and is explosive as a powder, the resulting reaction is violent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,217 to Arroyo et al discloses a fuel treating device using an internal cast metal bar of an alloy comprising 40-50% copper, 15-30% nickel, 10-20% zinc, 5-20% tin, 1-15% Magnesium, and 0.5-5% Silicon. Magnesium is a known flammable metal of very dangerous properties, and the resulting alloy is dangerous to produce.
In both patents, the resulting alloy comprises metals having significantly differing melting and boiling points, so that the lighter metals would boil off if dissolved first and the mixture then were raised to the minimum temperature necessary to melt Nickel; on the other hand, creating a solution of molten nickel first produces a solution at a temperature above the vaporization point of zinc, which is a highly reactive metal. The alloys are therefore difficult and dangerous to form.
Further, in order to achieve the desired percentages of metal, purified metal stock is specified to make the above alloys. Since the end item produced, a motor fuel treatment device, is intended to be produced in large quantities, this results in the possible consumption of large quantities of purified virgin metal stock.